


7月より今すぐ。バニラというより蜂蜜。

by plum_pot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), アジクロ, エアエキニ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: 以前、Twitterで書いたロックダウン動画のアジクロを加筆修正して、続き(R18)を書きました。以前書いたもの（全年齢）↓https://twitter.com/plum_pot_221b/status/1264556565647917056同時に同じ内容を、AO3&Pixiv公開+紙の本で頒布しています。https://triokini.com/circle/sample/65
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	7月より今すぐ。バニラというより蜂蜜。

やぁ、ロックダウン中はどうしてる？  
君はどうしてるかなと思って久しぶりに手紙を書くことにした。こうして手紙を書くのは……、百年振りだろうか。前は君と連絡を取るのに手紙しかなかったからね。  
さて君はどうしてる？  
私は楽しんでいるよ。最初、お気に入りの店に行けないことに落胆したんだけど、料理の本をもとに、自分でお菓子を作ってみることにしたんだ。これがどうして上手く行ってる。もともと書店にあるキッチンは、私がちょっとしたサンドイッチを作ったり、買ってきたパイを温めたり飲み物を入れたりするためで、こんなふうに大いに使うことになるとは思わなかったけれど、ちょうど良かった。  
私の作ったエンジェルケーキ、君とよく待ち合わせる店のケーキにかなり似てると思う。ぜひ君も食べてみて感想を聞かせてほしい。  
それからスコーン。どこの店の味にも似ていないけれど、あえて言うなら、一九世紀初頭にあったとある店のスコーンに少し似てる。何度か君と一緒に行ったことがあるから覚えているかもしれない。とにかくこれはこれで、我ながら美味しいと思うものができた。君はどう思うか味見してほしい。  
ロックダウンが解除されて、君が私の店に来たら……、  
そこでアジラフェルはペンを止めた。  
――もし、君が私の店に来たら。  
いつものように蛇みたいに体を丸めて脚を曲げて、ソファにもたれかかってワインを飲んで、アジラフェルが作ったケーキを食べて、『悪くない』とか『似てるんじゃないか』とか言うんだろう。  
その想像はあまりにも鮮明で、馴染みがあって、唐突に、なぜ、クロウリーは今ここにいないんだろうとアジラフェルは思った。  
君は今、何をしてる？  
人間たちが街に出るのを控えるようになってから、クロウリーも書店に姿を見せなくなった。  
悪魔や天使は、人間たちのように病気になったりしないから、当然、感染を恐れているわけでも病気で寝込んでいるわけでもない。現に、今回が、人類が初めて経験したパンデミックでもない。アジラフェルもクロウリーも、これまで数多くの疾病を見てきた。古くはメソポタミアで水から感染する人々を見たし、エジプトでは蠅を通して失明する人々を見てきた。黒死病が流行ったときには、スペインの酒場にこもっていたことは知っているが、しかしこんなふうに、書店に来るのを止めるほどだっただろうか。ロックダウンが始まって以来、もうかれこれ、一ヶ月ほど顔を見ていない。  
アジラフェルがソーホーに書店を開いて以来、クロウリーが書店に来なくなったのは、聖水を巡って喧嘩をして、一九世紀末から二十世紀までくらいだ。二人でアルマゲドンを止めたあとは、ほとんど毎日のように顔を合わせていたのに。  
悪魔だから人間たちを誘惑しているのかもしれない、とアジラフェルは思った。人間たちが外出するよう、パーティーに誘っているのかもしれない。きっとそうだ。  
悪い行為を見張るのは天使のやることだ。それはエデンの番人であったときから、ずっとアジラフェルの仕事だった。  
そう、だから、きっと悪魔が今、何をしているのかを確かめるのは、天使にとって本質的であって、自然なことなのだ。  
アジラフェルは机の端に乗っかっている電話を見つめた。

――Good night, angel.  
そう言って、クロウリーは電話を切り、お気に入りの枕に顔を埋めた。  
優しいリネンが皮膚に触れ、頭は柔らかく包まれる。それは確実にロンドン一、触り心地の良い枕で、いつもであればクロウリーを安らかな睡眠に誘い、日々の疲れを癒してくれるものだった。  
クロウリーは盛大にため息を吐きそうになるのを堪えた。うなり声を上げそうになるのも堪えた。悪態を吐くのも堪えた。  
そう、予定通りじゃないか、とクロウリーは思う。もともと、あと数日何もなければ六月まで眠るつもりだったんだ。書店に引きこもった天使が……、以前から常に引きこもっていたが……、楽しく過ごしていることが分かっただけ良いじゃないか。  
でも悪魔は欲張りなのだ。  
クロウリーはアジラフェルのそばにいたかった。一緒に過ごしたかった。  
アジラフェルはああ言ったけれど、実際、外は悲惨な状況だ。もちろん、これ以上、悪い状況だってありうる。クロウリーにはその力がある。悪魔なんだから。現代は十四世紀に比べたら、はるかにマシな状況だ。何をしたって、もうあのひどい世紀ほどには悪化しそうにない。人間たちは、自分たちを襲うものが何かを理解していて、ある程度はどうやって防ぐかを知っていて、電話やインターネットがあって一人きりになることもない。はるかにマシだ。でもそれでも、だ。  
クロウリーは強く枕に顔を押しつけて、いっとき、呼吸を止める。シーツもベッドも黒で統一されていて、他の部屋と同じく、シンプルなスタイルで統一されていたが、枕からは淡くバニラに似た匂いがする。その香水を買ったのはずいぶん前だ。あれは先の大戦が始まる頃だったか。クロウリーは嗅いだとき、ふとアジラフェルを思い出してしまった。正確には、どこかのカフェで一緒に食べた菓子の匂いかもしれない。クロウリーはその香水を買って、ほんの少しだけ枕に匂わせた。注意深く嗅がないと分からない程度に。クロウリーは止めていた息を吐いて、深く吸い込んだ。  
さっさと寝てしまおう。  
クロウリーはそう思った。

クロウリーに来るなと言ったことをアジラフェルは後悔していた。  
受話器を置いたあと、しばらくして、お菓子の山を眺めて、不意にもう一度声を聞きたくなった。電話をしたばかりだというのに！ 君と一緒に味わえたら、と思ってしまったのだ。アジラフェルは首を振って、読みかけだったＧ・Ｋ・チェスタトンの本を開いた。しかし、あれほど夢中で読んでいたのに、本の内容は頭に入って来ない。それでもアジラフェルは努めた。ココアを入れ直し、お気に入りの椅子に座って本を読みながら、窓から夜空を眺め、朝になり、日が昇るのを見る。

Far away in some strange constellation in skies infinitely remote, there is a small star, which astronomers may some day discover. At least I could never observe in the faces or demeanour of most astronomers or men of science any evidence that they have discovered it; though as a matter of fact they were walking about on it all the time…  
──限りなく離れた空の、はるか遠くの星座に、いつか天文学者が発見するかもしれない、小さな星がある。少なくとも私は彼らが発見したという証拠を、天文学者や科学者たちの言動に確認したことはないが、事実、その星はずっとそこにあるのだ。……

アジラフェルはまた同じページを頭から読み直した。そしてもうクロウリーは寝てるだろうか、と何度目かに思った。  
あれから、電話を掛けてから数日が経った。二日後には六月まで寝るつもりだったとクロウリーは言った。電話の終わりには、七月まで眠ると言っていた。  
そうだ、きっともう眠ってる。七月までぐっすりと。それを起こすのは悪い。人の睡眠中に電話の呼び出し音が響き渡せるのは礼儀が悪いことだと知っていた。悪魔も眠りを妨げられるのかどうかは分からないが、一般的には、大きな音は眠りを妨げる。そしてゆ……、友人の眠りを妨げるのは悪い、そうだろう？ 相手が悪魔であってもだ。  
しかし本当にもう寝ているだろうか。もし寝ていなかったら……。そう、こちらに来ないかと言いたかった。空いている部屋もあるし、起きていてもいい。これまで幾夜となく、よしなしごとを語って過ごしたように。  
アジラフェルはため息を吐いて首を振った。いや、きっと寝てる。おやすみ、と言ったんだから。また同じページを頭から読み始める。  
それを繰り返すこと三日、アジラフェルは気づくとまた、黒い電話を眺めていた。ロックダウンに入って、客は来ないため、電話も沈黙している。最後に使ったのはクロウリーに電話を掛けたときだ。もう寝ているだろうか、きっと寝ているだろう……、でも、もし……。  
頭のなかは、このところそればかりだった。  
そしてアジラフェルはついに決心した。クロウリーが寝ているかどうか確かめよう。もし起きていたら、こちらに来るよう誘ってみるのだ。  
クロウリーが寝ているのか、寝ていないのか、どうやって確かめたら良いのか。電話はだめだ。もしクロウリーが寝ていたら悪い。  
となると、方法は一つしかなかった。

自分の姿を人間たちからは目立たないようにして、アジラフェルはクロウリーのフラットに向かった。  
フラットを訪れるのは二回目だ。世界の終わりを二人で回避したあと、書店が燃えてしまったアジラフェルをクロウリーは自分のフラットに招いてくれた。そのときはもちろん、部屋の主自らが扉を開けてくれたから、アジラフェルはただ歩いて入れば良かった。  
鍵の掛けられた、黒いシンプルな扉は訪問者を威圧するようにも拒むようにも見える。黒い扉を前にアジラフェルはしばらくうろうろとしていた。  
チャイムを鳴らすのは躊躇われて、代わりに扉を軽く叩いた。静かな廊下に、扉を叩く音が妙に響くような気がする。  
「……ク、クロウリー？」  
呼びかけたが、しかし返事はなかった。  
そこでいつもなら引き返していたと思う。でもそうしなかった。  
──今、引き返したら……。  
またケーキを作りながら、本を読みながら、ふと君のことを繰り返し考えてしまうんだろう。  
アジラフェルは思い切って奇跡を使って扉を開けてなかに入った。  
ごくかすかにバニラに似た匂いが漂っていることに気づく。  
昨夜、作ったホワイトチョコレートのミニマフィンを思い出す。あれはこれまで作ったもののなかでも、なかなかの傑作だった。ホイップクリームと苺ジャムを添えて食べるのだ。バニラの匂いがするということは、クロウリーもお菓子を作ったりするんだろうか。それとも以前買ったものの名残だろうか。クロウリーはときどき、アジラフェルにケーキやタルト、チョコレートなどを買ってきてくれる。アジラフェルのお気に入りの店や新しくできた話題の店のものだ。  
廊下を進んだ先の部屋には、沈黙したままの電話が机の上に座っているだけで、部屋の主はいなかった。奥の寝室の扉は少し開いている。なかを覗き込むと、黒いシーツに包まれた赤い髪が見えた。  
「……クロウリー？」  
やっぱり眠っているらしい。当然だ。アジラフェルは気落ちしつつ、諦め切れずにそっと寝室に入り、ベッドの端に腰を下ろして、眠る大切な人の顔を見つめた。もちろん起こすつもりはない。顔を見ることができたのは良かった。ただクロウリーは眉を寄せていて、眠りはあまり穏やかではなさそうだった。眉間に皺が寄っている。思わず手を伸ばしかけて止めた。これが人の子だったら、アジラフェルは奇跡を使って悪夢を追い払ってしまっただろう。伸ばしかけた手は目的を失い、クロウリーの顔のそばに半端に落ち、そしてあちこちに伸びる赤い髪の先にそっと触れた。  
そこで不意にまぶたが震えて、目が開き、緩くまばたきをする。  
「……」  
金色の目がアジラフェルを凝視する。まるで人間が幽霊でも見たときのようだ。いや、超自然的な存在ではなくて、天上の存在なんだけど。  
「や、やぁ」  
とアジラフェルは言った。クロウリーはもごもご何かをつぶやく。  
「……もう七月が来たのか」  
というのだけは聞き取れたので、アジラフェルは否定した。  
「いや、まだだよ。君と話したのは五日前だ」  
またクロウリーはしばらくアジラフェルを見つめたあと、口を開いた。  
「何だ」  
アジラフェルは言葉に詰まった。  
私の店に来ないかという言葉は出てこなかった。会いたくて、とも言えなかった。言葉に出さなかった代わりに、そう思った感情はアジラフェルのなかで、ベーキングパウダーを入れた生地みたいにあっという間に膨らんで熱くなる。  
「その、と、通りかかっただけだよ。どうしてるかと思って……」  
クロウリーは目を逸らして、いつものようにちょっと皮肉っぽく言った。  
「天使なのに外を出歩いていいのか？ 悪い見本になるかもしれないだろ」  
アジラフェルは慌てた。  
「いや、私は他の人には目立たないようにしてたよ」  
クロウリーは笑った。  
「奇跡を使って？」  
クロウリーはベッドから起き上がって伸びをした。  
「ケーキ作るのには飽きたのか？」  
「そんなことないよ、昨日も作った」  
「へぇ、どんなケーキ？」  
そう言った途端、クロウリーはしまったという顔になったが、アジラフェルは気づかず、昨日と今日どういうお菓子を作ったかをとうとうと説明し始めた。話し始めると夢中になってしまう。凍らせたヨーグルトを添えた蜂蜜入りフラップジャック、シナモンとジンジャーの入ったキャロットケーキ、スモモとアーモンドのフィナンシェ、薄切りにしたりんごを乗せたカスタードタルト……。  
「それで……、それで、たくさん作ったし、なかなかの出来栄えだと自負してる。……、君も食べに来ないか」  
また目の金色が拡がって、それからクロウリーは、ふはっと声を出して笑った。  
「……分かった。行こう、エンジェル。お前の店へ」  
それは悪魔らしくない、優しい声だった。  
君は優しいね、と言ったら、俺は悪魔なんだから優しくない、と返ってきたけれど、心なしか、いつもよりもその声は小さかった。

***

アジラフェルとともに本屋に向かい、上の空き部屋を見てほしいと言われて扉を開けると、そこは他の部屋と同様、年季の入ったデザインの、ヴィクトリア朝が始まる少し前に流行っていたゴシック・リヴァイヴァルを思わせる家具やベッドが置かれた寝室だった。  
「ど、どう？」  
「どうって。お前も寝ることがあるとは知らなかった」  
空き部屋というわりには、埃もなくベッドメイクもきちんとしてある。ベッドに掛けられているカバーはタータンで、凝った模様のキルト生地も見える。枕も布団も素晴らしくふわふわで、自分のフラットの次くらいには寝心地が良さそうだった。知らなかったが、アジラフェルもときどき寝ているんだろうとクロウリーは思った。  
「……私は眠らないよ」  
「は？ だったら……」  
アジラフェルはクロウリーをまっすぐに見つめた。思わぬ視線の強さにたじろぐ。  
「クロウリー。君が使うかと思って」  
クロウリーはぽかんとしてアジラフェルを見た。何も言わないクロウリーに、アジラフェルは居心地が悪くなったのか、見る間に視線をさまよわせ、ぺらぺら喋り始めた。  
「昔は大抵、酒場が宿泊施設と兼ねていただろう？ だから私と飲んで、君はそのまま上の階のベッドに倒れ込むことがあった。それから私はこの本屋を開いて……、君がここに来るようになった。それで思ったんだ。もしここで一緒に飲むなら、昔みたいに、寝るところが必要かもしれないって」  
喋りながら、アジラフェルの頬は火照り始める。  
「でも君はいつもアルコールを抜いて帰っていくか、そのままソファで寝ていたから……。な、何度か言おうとしたけど……。それで……、それで今だと思ったんだ。良かったら……」  
サングラスの向こう側でクロウリーの瞳の金色が広がっていくのが分かってアジラフェルはますます慌てた。  
「いや、無理にとは言わないよ。よかったら……、う、うわっ！」  
突然悪魔に抱きつかれて、アジラフェルは声をあげた。  
「……バカ。自分で使わないのにずっと置いてたのか？ 俺のために？」  
「い、いや、違う。一般的な家には寝室があるだろう？ 私は眠らないけど。人の住むところには寝室がある。だから……」  
「バカ」  
クロウリーはゆるく波打つ赤い髪の頭を、アジラフェルの肩に擦りつけた。  
アジラフェルは、その何気ない仕草に胸をつかれるように感じた。ひどく親密で、甘やかなものに思えた。単なる器でしかない肉体なのに、途端に心臓が音を立てて脈打ち始める。  
アジラフェルはおそるおそる、悪魔の体に手を回して抱き返した。アジラフェルよりいくぶん細くて、しなやかな筋肉がついているが、存外ふわふわしていた。かすかにバニラの匂いがする。クロウリーのフラットで嗅いだのと同じものだ。しかしバニラだけでなく、奥にそうではない匂いがする。悪魔にしては甘くて、それがまた、この悪魔らしくない悪魔に似合っていた。そっと頭を傾けてクロウリーの方に鼻先を近づける。ずっとこの甘い匂いを嗅いでいたいと思った。腹の底で蝶がはばたく。  
きっと悪魔に誘惑されているんだと思う。何しろ人類の最初の誘惑の蛇なのだから。  
キスしたいと思ってしまったのも、きっとそのせいだ。この甘いかおりのする悪魔とキスがしたい。それ以上のことも。これまで押し込めていた、ひそかな欲望が目を覚ます気配がする。そんなものはないんだと思おうとしてきた。気の迷いで……、彼は悪魔だから……、離れてしばらくしたらこの衝動もなくなるだろうといつも目を逸らしてきた。六千年、ともに地上にいて、初めてこんなふうに近づいて、もう気の迷いでも悪魔の誘惑でも、何でも構わなかった。  
「クロウリー……」  
少し体を離して、クロウリーの顔を見つめる。クロウリーの視線がやや下に落ちている。唇を見ているのだ、と気づいた瞬間、アジラフェルはカッと頬が火照り、クロウリーの唇に視線をやってしまった。クロウリーの薄い唇が少し開いている。突然、喉がかわく。どうやって呼吸していたのか分からなくなる。  
そこで不意にクロウリーは体を離した。悪魔はベッドに行儀悪く体を落とす。  
「はぁ、起こされたせいで、まだ眠気が残ってるみたいだ。せっかくベッドを用意してくれたんだ、使わないわけにはいかないだろ」  
「……クロウリー」  
離れていってしまったのが惜しいような、たまらない気持ちになって名前を呼ぶと、寝転がったクロウリーが突然起き上がって、アジラフェルの襟を掴んでキスをした。事故みたいに唇と唇がぶつかり、一瞬で離れていく。クロウリーはまたベッドに横になってしまった。  
「……っ」  
「寝る！」  
寝るのに邪魔だと言わんばかりにシーツをかぶってしまうが、その前に耳が赤くなっているところを見てしまった。  
「ク、クロウリー」  
アジラフェルは意を決してベッドの上に乗り、シーツをそっと引き剥がした。こちらを見ようとしない悪魔の顔に顔を寄せて、思い切って、そっと唇の端に唇を押しつけた。  
「エンジェル」  
クロウリーがこちらを見て、そして今度はちゃんと唇を合わせた。  
この間、初めて手を握った。  
体の一部が触れ合うという意味では、手を握るのとさして変わらないかもしれない。しかし唇を合わせていると思うだけで心臓はうるさく脈打つ。  
アジラフェルのなかで世界に存在するものは、クロウリーと押しつけあった唇だけになってしまう。周りが曖昧になって、左右も上下も分からなくなる。きっとお互いの体が、ふわふわ空中を漂っていたとしても分からないだろう。  
クロウリーが喉の奥でうなる。アジラフェルの首を掴んで引き寄せて、唇を開く。アジラフェルの開いた唇の隙間から、蛇のようにクロウリーの熱い舌が入ってきて口腔を探る。かつて神の楽園に忍び込んだ誘惑の蛇のように。蛇の舌は器用にアジラフェルの口のなかを探る。  
唇を離したとき、お互いの息は荒かった。アジラフェルは先ほどのクロウリーを真似て、クロウリーの口腔に舌を這わせた。夢中でアジラフェルは唇を深く貪った。  
「う、ん……っ」  
クロウリーが声を漏らす。その声にまた心臓が跳ねて腹の底が落ち着かなくなる。  
こんなにキスが恍惚とする感覚をもたらすものだということを知らなかった。どうしてもっと早くキスしなかったのだろう。クロウリーの舌先は蛇のように割れていて、そこを舌で弄ると体が熱くなることを知る。悪魔の濡れた舌の下部や歯のつけねも、弄ると声が漏れることを知る。  
アジラフェルが唇を離すと、クロウリーがとろけた目でこちらを見ていた。  
「……エンジェル、エンジェル」  
クロウリーが名前を呼ぶ。六千年つきあってきて、こんなふうに甘ったるく切なげに名前を呼ばれたことはなかった。  
クロウリーは長い脚を使ってアジラフェルの体を強引に引き寄せ、アジラフェルは抗わず、そのままクロウリーの体の上に乗った。人間より丈夫にできているとはいえ、重いんじゃないかと思う。アジラフェルの下の体は熱っぽく息は荒い。  
「エンジェル、したい」  
「な、何を？」  
クロウリーは不満げにうなった。  
「セックス」  
「え」  
だ、だめだよとアジラフェルは言ったが、その声は自分の耳にも弱々しく聞こえた。  
「性器はついてる？」  
「う……」  
ついている。地上勤務のために天上から支給された体には、男性と同じ機能をすべて備えている。しかし性器を使ったことはない。  
でも考えたことがないと言えば嘘だった。ずっと自分のなかにあるものを見ない振りをしていたけれど、揺らめかせて歩く腰を見て、何も想像したことがなかったわけじゃない。  
クロウリーは脚を蛇のように絡ませて腰を押しつけて、アジラフェルの下半身が硬くなっていることに気づいて笑い、小さな甘いキスを天使の顔に振らせる。やわらかい唇。悪魔なのに優しい口づけ。その優しい口づけに、さっきみたいな深いキスがしたいと思ってしまったのはきっと悪いことだ。  
「ついてるみたいだな。なら……」  
「だめだ！」  
クロウリーはうなった。  
ここまで来て、とクロウリーは思った。天使の下半身には、服の上からも分かるほどに、聖なる存在らしからぬ硬さを主張しているものがある。単なる肉体といえば肉体だ。クロウリーはただ、触ってみたかったし触れてほしかった。人間たちを誘惑するように、天使を誘惑してみたかった。  
「エンジェル……、だったら……、俺のを見るか？」  
「ク、クロウリー」  
「見るだけだ。問題ないだろ？」  
いや、大いに問題あるとアジラフェルは思ったが、何も言葉が出てこない。  
悪魔はジャケットを脱ぎ捨て、腰を揺らしてタイトなジーンズをずらし、下着も脱いで見る間に裸になってしまう。長い脚を開き、股間で勃ち上がる肉茎を見せつけるように扱き始めた。  
「あっ、あ、エンジェル……」  
シーツの上で、赤い髪を擦りつけて腰を揺する悪魔はたまらなく美しかった。室内がかすかな甘い匂いに満ちているように思う。それとも誘惑に当てられているんだろうか。息を吸い込むたび吐くたび、クロウリーがシーツの上で伸び上がるたび、バニラのような、花のような甘い匂いが満ちる。金色の目が物言いだけにこちらを見つめている。  
クロウリーは腰をくねらせて持ち上げ、手を股のさらに奥に伸ばした。  
細くて長い指の先が後ろの孔の上をすべり揉む。指を孔に滑らせるたび、尻の穴のまわりも指の腹も、てらてらとした濡れた輝きを帯びていく。孔のなかが濡れているのが見える。尻の穴はこんなふうに濡れないはずだ。悪魔の力を使って準備したんだろうか。細長い指の腹が孔の縁を引っ張る。なかの肉が少しめくれて見えた。カッと頭の奥が沸き立つ。息の仕方を忘れる。  
「触ってほしい」  
「……っ」  
どこでもお前が触りたいところならどこでも、とクロウリーが囁く。  
アジラフェル、と蜜のように甘い声で呼ばれて、アジラフェルは誘惑に屈してそっと手を伸ばしてしまった。汗ばんだ太ももにそっと触れ、なめらかな腹に触れた。  
「エンジェル」  
クロウリーの手がアジラフェルの手をそっと掴み、開いた脚の間に導く。クロウリーの手もアジラフェルの手も同じくらい熱くなっていた。  
アジラフェルは自分の指先に濡れた肉が触れるのを感じ、そして穴のなかへと埋められていく。クロウリーのなかはきつくてぬるぬるとしていて熱い。本しか扱わない柔らかくて太い指を貪欲に締めつけ、奥へと引き込もうとする。  
「ん、ん、う……っ」  
クロウリーはアジラフェルの指を動かし、腰を揺らし、アジラフェルの指を使った自慰を始めた。  
クロウリーの体は震えて、ひくひく指をしゃぶる。アジラフェルは片方の手はクロウリーの好きにさせたまま、開かれた長い脚の膝にそっと触れ、太ももに触れ、腰の骨を辿り、胸を撫で、そして体を屈めて、ふたたびクロウリーに口づけた。ああ、とクロウリーがため息を漏らす。浅い位置で抜き差しされていた指を奥まで入れると、吐息がかすかに乱れて、口腔を探る舌がもつれる。クロウリーの柔らかい肉壁は指一本だけでは物足りなさそうに強く締めつける。アジラフェルはクロウリーの割れた舌先を優しく噛みながら、やわやわと絡みつく肉の隘路にもう一本指を差し入れた。  
「あぅ……っ」  
クロウリーの脚が蛇のように腰に巻きつく。指を締めつける肉はわななき絞り取るような動きを見せる。  
「なぁ……、エンジェル……、頼む」  
クロウリーが熱く息を吐きながら言う。  
「な、なに」  
ずっと茹だったままの頭はほとんど言葉の意味を理解できそうになかった。  
「なぁ」  
please、と繰り返しクロウリーは言った。火照る天使の頬を撫で、唇で唇を追いかける。

何と言ったら、この天使が狼狽しないのか、クロウリーには分からなかった。  
天使の太い指だけでも、十分に気持ちいいといえば気持ちいい。口づけられて、こんなふうに体を触れ合わせることになるなんて思ってもみなかった。先ほど服の上から触れた、指じゃないものを突っ込んで欲しかったが、また早すぎると言われるのかもしれないとも思った。二回目にそう言われるのは耐えられない。優しい睦み合いに、その先には何もないかもしれないのに、次第に体はとろけていく。股の間で用途を失った男性器は萎えたままだったが、内側は熱くなってとろとろ愛液に濡れている。天使の指どころか手首までびしょびしょだったし、なかが痙攣し始めているのが分かった。頭は快楽でけぶる。肉体は達したいと思っていたが、しかしクロウリーは簡単に終わらせたくなくて留まっていた。  
please、と言うと、同じようにとろけた目のアジラフェルは『どうしてほしい？』と聞いてきた。  
「なかに入れてほしい」  
「な、なか……、……う、うん」  
yes、と確かにアジラフェルは言った。クロウリーは天使の火照った顔を凝視した。  
──本当に意味が通じているんだろうか？  
「アジラフェル。意味が分かってるのか。お前のペニスを俺の尻に」  
「わっ、分かってるよ！ 君としたい、……でも、どうやって、わたしは、その……、セ……、し、したことが……」  
「任せろ」  
クロウリーは体内に埋められたままの指を引き抜いて、足もとに滑り落ちるように跪き、素早くアジラフェルのズボンの前を開いて下着をくつろげた。中から太くて白い肉茎が出てきて、クロウリーは思わず見蕩れた。使われたことのない、ヴァージン（童貞）の柔らかさと白さがありつつ、ほんのりピンク色に色づいてるのがかわいらしい。見ているだけで口のなかが乾く。その上、そのかわいさに似つかわしくなく、まだほとんど勃ち上がってもいないのに幹は太く笠は張り出していた。手に取るとどっしりとした重量が手のひらに感じられて、期待からめまいがするようだった。  
「ク、クロウリーっ」  
狼狽えるような声が振ってくる。クロウリーはなだめるように、太ももを撫で、ふわふわしたお腹に顔を擦りつけて天使の顔を見上げた。  
「口でしていいか？」  
「わ、……く、くち」  
アジラフェルが頷いたのを見て、クロウリーは股間に顔を埋めた。白い太ももにキスをして、竿に唇を寄せる。そっと唇で触れて舌で竿を舐めあげ亀頭をくすぐり、それから口のなかに迎え入れた。アジラフェルの匂いがする。古い本と、甘い匂い。まだ柔らかくても口腔を圧迫する大きさに体の奥が熱くなる。  
「は、あ……っ、ク、クロウリー！」  
手の下で太ももが強張るのが分かる。二つに割れた舌を使って亀頭と笠を弄り、全体を唇で扱くと、たちまち白いヴァージンの肉茎は硬く勃起して膨張した。  
「クロウリー……っ」  
アジラフェルの手は躊躇いがちに伸び、迷い、シーツを握りしめる。人間にはできないように、喉を広げて奥まで受け入れ喉を使ってしゃぶる。手の下でぶるぶる太ももが震え出すのが分かる。丁寧にしゃぶり、手でしごき、なんとか天使に天国を……、いや地獄……、場所はなんだっていい、とにかく気持ち良くさせたかった。アジラフェルがもう一度、この行為をしたいと思うくらいに。少なくとも、今のこの感覚が良いものだと思ってほしい。  
過去、クロウリーは他の人間たちと交わったことがあった。手っ取り早く姦淫の点数を稼ぐことができたため、ときどき口淫を施すことがあった。クロウリーの割れた蛇の舌と動きは、ほかにはない感覚をもたらすようで、人間たちはたちまち勃起して吐精まで導くことができたが、しかしアジラフェルは、クロウリーが持てる技量を尽くして口淫しても、なかなか達することはなかった。  
天使の肉体は人間とは違うんだろうかとクロウリーは思った。少なくとも悪魔は、地上の火で肉体が傷つけられるように、地上の、肉体の刺激によって快楽を得るし、痛みを受ける。  
食事を楽しむアジラフェルもきっと、楽しむことができるはずだと思うが、これまで六千年の間で体験しなかった感覚を果たして自分と同じように楽しんでくれるのかどうか、不安を覚える。  
射精はしないが勃起しているんだから、何かしらの刺激は与えているはずだと思いつつ、しゃぶり続けるうちに、先に我慢できなくなったのはクロウリーの方だった。口を離し、天使の体の上にのしかかって、先ほど弄って十分に緩くなった穴に、天使らしからぬ逸物をあてがい、ゆっくりと腰を下ろす。  
「んぅ……っ」  
濡れた隘路が広げられていくのが分かる。太い上に、かわいらしくなく張り出した笠が前立腺を圧迫する。クロウリーは浅く腰を落としては下ろし、ゆっくりと動き始めた。浅い位置で、ぬめる穴がアジラフェルの肉の形に広がり、そして腰を持ち上げると吸いつくように戻る。痛いほどにクロウリーの太ももを掴んでいるのが執着を思わせて体が熱くなる。アジラフェルは浅い息を吐きながら、顔を火照らせクロウリーを見つめていた。  
「エ、エンジェル、大丈夫か？」  
「うん、うん、いいよ、クロウリー、君、すごい」  
感嘆した声が上がって、背筋に熱線が駆け抜けるのを覚えた。良かった。アジラフェルはいいと言っている。気持ち良くさせているのだ。すごいと言われた。アジラフェルに褒められた。天使に褒められる悪魔なんて。クロウリーは大げさな物言いを否定しようとした。  
「すごく、ない、俺は、悪魔なんだから」  
クロウリーの腰が持ち上がり、アジラフェルの手が追いかけるように尻肉を掴み、柔らかい肉に優しく熱っぽく指を食い込ませる。  
「すごい、よ。あ、あっ、君のなか、熱くてきつくて、こんなの、……っ、知らなかった」  
「……っ」  
アジラフェルの腰が下から跳ね上がって、クロウリーは喘いだ。少しずつ腰が低く落ちて、交わりが深くなっていくのが分かる。そのたびに太い肉茎が奥をじんわり開いていく。  
単なる肉体の交わりだ、しかしそれがアジラフェルだと思うだけで、すぐに頭と腹は何かでいっぱいになって果ててしまいそうだった。すぐにでも高まろうとする体の熱を抑えようと、腰の動きを緩めると、代わりにアジラフェルの手が伸びてきた。

まるで人間たちが想像する、誘惑する悪魔そのものみたいだ、とアジラフェルは蕩ける頭で思った。いや、クロウリーは悪魔なんだから実際にそうだ。  
体に備わっているが、六千年、一度も使ったことのなかった自分のペニスがこんなにも素晴らしい快感を覚えることを知らなかった。クロウリーの肉壁は熱くてきつくて、それでいて優しくて、アジラフェルの肉体の一部を柔らかく包み込む。背筋がぞくぞくする。先ほど味わった、クロウリーの口のなかも、割れた舌も、細長い手も素晴らしかったが、クロウリーのなかは格別だ。濡れた粘膜が擦れ合うと、こんなにも気持ちいいなんて知らなかった。  
クロウリーはゆっくりとした動きから始めたが、アジラフェルはすぐにもどかしくなった。本で得た知識ならあるし、六千年の間に人間の恋人たちが交わるところを見たこともないわけではないが、経験したことはないので、どうするのが良いのか知らない。間違いなくクロウリーの方が詳しい。しかし悪魔のゆっくりすぎる動きに、アジラフェルの肉茎にただならぬ熱が集まっていき、ただクロウリーに任せて、じっとしているのは難しくなっていく。  
しばらくクロウリーに任せていたが、さらに動きが緩慢になったところで耐えきれずに、上半身を起こして悪魔の両膝をそっと下から持ち上げ、蕩ける悪魔の穴から肉茎を引き抜き、それから腕の力を抜いて悪魔の体を下ろしてまた繋がりを深くした。  
これまで浅くまで繋がっていなかったが、悪魔の重量に従って体が落ちて、深く陰茎の根もとまで肉壁に包まれていくのがたまらなく気持ち良い。自分の陰茎がやわやわと熱い肉に包まれていく感覚を、これまでに知っている感覚の何かに喩えようとしたが、たちまち言葉は頭のなかから消えて、クロウリーと自分の体を動かすことに夢中になってしまう。  
「あ、あっ、アジラフェル……っ」  
「ん……っ、ク、クロウリー」  
クロウリーはアジラフェルの首に手を回してしがみついた。アジラフェルはクロウリーの体を持ち上げては下ろす動きを繰り返した。

クロウリーは我慢しようとした。  
六千年、待っていたのだ。いや、本当に天使とこんなことをする機会が訪れると思っていなかった。だからもう少しだけ、もう少しだけ味わいたい。いつもなら肉体を操ることなど、造作もないのに、こんなときに限って、肉体は言うことを聞かず、早く達したいとしか思えなくなっていく。はじめは萎えていたペニスが今や触られもせずに硬く勃起して、後ろのひくつく穴とともに刺激を求めている。ペニスを着けたのが間違いだったのか。ヴァギナならもっと長く緩やかに楽しむことができるのか。しかしヴァギナで天使の逸物を受け入れることを考えたのは明らかに間違いだった。想像力の高い悪魔は、使用したことのないヴァギナで、この立派すぎる肉茎を受け入れることを考えてしまった。背筋を悪寒にも似た何かが駆け上がってくのを止められない。貪欲にも穴は勝手にひくひく震えて、人間の尻の穴は分泌しない淫液でどっとぬめり、天使を貪り、頂に登りつめようとする。  
「も、エンジェル、も、い、いく……っ」  
クロウリーはなんとか耐えようとしたが、ついに耐えきれずに達してしまった。クロウリーの体はなかの性器をきつく締めつけ、それがまたたまらなく気持ち良くてアジラフェルはクロウリーの体を揺さぶった。  
「あっ、あ、エン、エンジェル、ちょ、ちょっとまって、お、おれ、い、いった、ばっか……っ」  
「ク、クロウリー、ご、ごめん、……っ」  
アジラフェルは動かすのを止めてクロウリーの様子を伺った。肉茎は痛いほどに張り詰めて、素晴らしい刺激がなくなったことに不満そうだったが、それより何か間違ったことをしていないか心配だった。クロウリーは肩を震わせて荒く息を吐いていて、顔はこれまで見たことないほど火照っていた。顔だけではなく、皮膚の薄そうな喉もとも、骨のくぼみの見える胸もとまで赤くなっている。クロウリーはしばらく荒い息を吐いていたが、やがて体を離して身をかがめ、アジラフェルの股間に顔を近づけた。  
「う、ん……っ、くちでしてやる」  
ふたたびペニスが、クロウリーの器用な舌に包まれる。悪魔の口のなかも気持ちいいことをアジラフェルはもう知っている。

クロウリーはふたたびペニスをくわえて射精に導こうとしたが、先ほどもそうだったように、アジラフェルは達しなかった。天使は気持ち良さそうに喘いでいるが、それだけだ。舌を使い、指を使い、唇をすぼめてしゃぶる。もしかして射精することを知らないんじゃないかとクロウリーは疑い始めたが、天使はクロウリーの頭を撫でながら、君の舌は素晴らしいだの、君の唇は素敵だ、などと、こちらが赤面するような言葉で褒める。クロウリーは口を離してペニスを扱いた。最初は慎ましやかにほんのりピンク色をした白い肉茎は、これ以上ないほど硬く勃起して丸い腹まで反り返り、赤みを帯びて血管が浮き出ている。まるで天使らしくない。これでヴァージンだったって？ カウパー液の垂れるペニスを見ながら扱くうちに、さっき達したばかりなのに、またじんわりと尻の穴が熱くなって疼き始めるのを感じた。先ほどまでこれで、穴をいっぱい広げられてみっちりと塞がれていた。単純な動きで出し入れされるだけで、太い幹は十分に前立腺を押し上げ、ときどき奥の深いところまで叩かれる。  
クロウリーはふたたび口にくわえた。落ち着かなくなった腰を少し動かしたが、思い出してしまうと疼きは止まらない。奥がまた濡れ始めるのを感じる。クロウリーの肉体はいたって標準的な肉体のはずだが、こんなふうに肉体の欲求に駆られるのは初めてだった。まるで人間みたいだ。唾液まで勝手にあふれてくる。クロウリーはわざと音を立てるようにしてしゃぶり、見上げると、真っ赤な顔の天使と目が合った。そのペールブルーの美しい瞳に確かに情欲が見えることに気づいて、クロウリーは頬が火照るのを感じた。  
天使のくせに、と笑おうと思ったが、クロウリーの肉体は別の反応を示して、肉茎をくわえて、いっぱいに広げた口のなかで、さらに唾液があふれた。  
「ク、クロウリー……っ」  
君に入れたい、とアジラフェルが小さく囁く。まるで口に出すのも恐れおおい、とんでもないことだというように。先ほどまで繋がっていたし、なんなら今もしゃぶっているのに。  
口に入ってるだろと揶揄おうとしたが、アジラフェルの燃え立つ目を見ると言葉は消えてしまう。クロウリーもアジラフェルを求めていた。  
「ん」  
クロウリーはペニスから口を離してアジラフェルの膝に乗ろうとすると止められた。  
「体勢変えていい？」  
「ああ、どんなのがいい？」  
後ろから？と言いながら、ベッドの上で四つん這いになって腰を揺らして見せると、アジラフェルは真っ赤になった。  
「い、いや、そうじゃなくて……、こっちを、上を向いて、ベッドの上に横になってくれる？」  
「ああ」  
顔が見えるのがいい、とクロウリーは思った。アジラフェルが食べるときを見るように。横たわって脚を開くと、アジラフェルはおぼつかない動作で、さっきまで勝手にクロウリーの体を揺さぶっていたのにひどく慎重な仕草で、クロウリーの腰を持ち上げて肉茎を穴に埋めていった。ふたたび繋がって二人はため息を吐いた。ゆっくりアジラフェルが動き出す。クロウリーはアジラフェルの体にしがみついた。  
アジラフェルはたちまち夢中になった。  
クロウリーの体がシーツの上で蛇のようにしなり、燃えるような赤い髪が散る。なかの濡れた肉壁はアジラフェルの肉茎を甘く噛み、クロウリーはまるで極上のワインを飲んだときのような、いや、それ以上に恍惚とした声を出し、その声を聞くとまた、アジラフェルの肉茎はさらに硬くなった。上から抑え込んで、特に声を出すところを責めると、クロウリーがひどく感じているのが分かり、あたりに愛が満ちるのが分かる。ねえ、分かる？と言いたかった。こんなにも愛が満ちている。  
アジラフェルは愛しい悪魔を貪った。興味深い本に、好きな本に没頭するように、お気に入りの店の料理を食べるように。アジラフェルは人間のように飲食も睡眠も必要としない。夢中になると、何日も時間を忘れてしまう。肉体はアジラフェルの本質ではないが、アジラフェルにとっても人間と同じように時間が過ぎていく。  
存分に愛して肉体の快楽に耽溺して、気がつくと、シーツの上に窓の明るい光が射し込んでいた。  
白いシーツの上で、朝の、色の薄い光に照らされて、赤い髪はごく明るいオレンジ色から黄金のように見える。まるで天使みたいだった。 

クロウリーはため息を吐いた。  
本物のアジラフェルのベッドのシーツからはやっぱり甘い匂いがしたけれど、バニラというより蜂蜜だと思った。本屋と同じ、古い本の匂いもする。古い香水も少し残っているように思う。オレンジとバラとムスクと……。  
クロウリーの体は心地良く疲れて、下半身はまだどこかふわふわして、皮膚の上で、皮膚の下でソーダの泡が淡く残っているような感覚がした。  
「クロウリー、体は大丈夫？」  
アジラフェルが心配そうに訊く。それは何度目かの問いだった。  
「ああ。何の問題もないって」  
だいたい俺たちの肉体は、奇跡で何とでもなるだろ。  
「その、体……、きれいにしないと」  
クロウリーはアジラフェルの名残を、しばらく自分の体に留めておきたかった。肌に残る体液も、なかに残る精液も。きっと、アジラフェルからはクロウリーの匂いがして、クロウリーもアジラフェルの匂いがするに違いない。  
「『きれいに』なんてする必要がない、俺は悪魔なんだから」  
お前のを残しておきたいんだよ、バカ、とまでは言わなかった。しかしアジラフェルは納得しない。ベタベタするだろうと言う。  
「疲れてる」  
と嘘を吐いて枕に顔を埋めると、アジラフェルはしばらく考えていたあとで、お湯で湿らせたタオルを持ってきて、クロウリーの体を丁寧に拭い始めた。内心驚いて、くすぐったく心地良く、居心地悪かった。指を鳴らせば済むのに、と思ったが、奇跡を使いたくないのかもしれない。  
「もういいだろ」  
「でもまだ……」  
セックスしているときはあんなに赤面していたのに、今は何ともない顔をして、あたたかいタオルで丁寧に体の隅々まで拭われた上に、なかに出した天使の精液までかき出されたので、悪魔の方が顔を熱くなったのを隠さなければいけなかった。ちっとも痛んでないのに（そもそもクロウリーは悪魔だ）軟膏を塗られて、優しく髪を手で梳かれるおまけつきだ。クロウリーの体はすっかり、悪魔らしくないあたたかさで、ぽかぽかあたたかくなる。  
そしてなんとも間の悪いことに、天使の優しさに何を期待したのか、髪を手で優しく梳かれるたびに、貪欲な体の奥がじくじく疼き始めた。軟膏を塗られた穴が、軟膏のせいだけでなく濡れ始めたように思う。クロウリーは悪魔だ。悪魔が貪欲で何が悪いと思うものの、アジラフェルには知られたくなかった。何といっても格好が悪い。丁寧にアフターケアを受けたあとで、また台無しにしたいとでも言うのか？ そんなの、お気に入りの服を着込んで、完璧に髪をセットしたあとで（クロウリーは髪を整えるのに奇跡は使わない派だった）泥だらけになりにいくようなものじゃないか？  
「……もう十分だ」  
そう言ってクロウリーはベッドから起き上がろうとしたところで、アジラフェルはその顔に優しく手を寄せた。クロウリーがアジラフェルの顔を見ると、天使はこれ以上なく優しい目をしていた。  
「ねぇ、クロウリー……」  
もう一度したいと、アジラフェルが言う。アイスクリームを添えたスフレを食べたあとに、ホワイトチョコレートのムースとソルベを食べたいと言うように。クロウリーは笑った。  
「俺もしたい」  
天使のくせに食い意地の張って、ちょっとだけ天使らしくなくて、少しだけ悪いところがある天使のことを、クロウリーは愛していた。六千年分、愛していた。そして天使もまた、悪魔らしくないところがある悪魔のことを六千年分、愛していた。

了 


End file.
